


suffering, the good kind

by sugarsong (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Slurs, kenny's a horny hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarsong
Summary: TICTACTACO: OO! YOU DRAW ART ON THE TEACHERS DESK TOO??chokeonthisbigdik: fucK YE I DOhokeytokey: I wouldn't exactly call penis graffiti 'art'craig: it's ok token, let them bond over doodling dickscraig: it's what dumbasses do in order to form close bondsalternatively titled ; the second/third group chat fic that isn't to be thought as a prequel to the 'awesome foursome' but could supposedly work as one.





	1. doodling dicks

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by another chatfic i read a long time ago and im mad cause idk its name anymore.  
> please read this before proceeding ty!!
> 
> \- idk how much i'll update this, rn it's just 'i can do better than that awesome foursome trash of a fic i wrote'
> 
> \- this has not been proof read (yet) and i may use some slurs that some people may be uncomfortable with but it's south park so yeah. feel free to comment if you don't want me to use them.
> 
>  
> 
> kyle; BROFlovski, stan; marsh walker, cartman; cooooon, kenny; chokeonthisbigdik  
> craig; craig, cregg, clyde; tacoboi, shithead, TICTACTACO, token; hokeytokey, tweek; twEEK  
> 

**[ group chat . eric and the others ]**

 

 **cooooon:** Any of you assholes still awake?

 **cooooon:** HEY

 **cooooon:** The group OWNER is speaking here

 

 **tacoboi:** well technically, you're typing, not speaking

 

 **craig:** huh? clyde's using big words like technically now?

 

 **cooooon:** Don't try and act like a smartass Clyde, you're a dumbfuck.

 

 **BROflovski:** coming from you.

 

 **tacoboi:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYLE HIGH FIVE BRO

 

 **BROflovski:** erm, no thank you.

 **BROflovski:** Anyway, what the fuck did you want Fatass

 **BROflovski:** Some people are trying to sleep

 

 **cooooon:** Some people are too weak, it's only 1am

 

 **tacoboi:** instead of sleeping

 **tacoboi:** i was listening to 

 

 **hokeytokey:** Jake paul.

 

 **tacoboi:**  

 

 

**[ craig has kicked tacoboi out of eric and the others ]**

 

**craig:**

**craig:** we do not know him anymore. 

 **craig:** we don't need that shit in our lives

 

 **marshwalker:** Well said

 

 **craig:** fuck off marsh

 

 **marsh walker:** the fuck?

 

 

**[ private message ]**

 

 **shit head:** pls pls pls add me back craig

 **shit head:** PLEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE

 

 **cregg:** clyde, ask someone else ffs

 

 **shit head:** all of them said no/don't have admin and you're my only hope

 

 **cregg:** as usual.

 **cregg:** still no.

 

 **shit head:** SUDIFHJKSNFDNSFH I'LL DO ANYTHING

 

 **cregg:** anything?

 

 **shit head:** ANYTHING

 **shit head:** PLS I'M SO BORED, I ALREADY MISS MY HOMIES

 

 **cregg:** anything?

 

 **shithead:** YES

 **shithead:** actuallynowi'mkindaworried

 

 **cregg:** ur not allowed to raid my house for sauce anymore

 

**shithead: WHAT**

**shithead:** BUT YOUR MOM BUYS THE BEST SAUCE

 **shithead:** I CAN'T FIND IT IN THE STORE ANYWHERE

 

 **cregg:** have u ever tried looking in the

 **cregg:** oh idk

 **cregg:** the 'condiments' aisle????

 

**shithead:**

**shithead:** okay deal.

 

 

**[ group chat . eric and the others ]**

 

**[ craig has added Clyde Donovan to eric and the others ]**

 

**[ Clyde Donovan has changed their name to TICTACTACO ]**

 

 **hokeytokey:** how in the ever loving fuck did you convince Craig

 

 **TICTACTACO:** IDK

 **TICTACTACO:** BUT HI GUYS DID U MISS ME

 

 **marsh walker:** Not really.

 

 **craig:** missed you? who are you again?

 

 **cooooon:** No

 **cooooon:** none of us missed your sorry ass

**twEEK:** O, you were gon?

 

 

 **TICTACTACO:**....

**TICTACTACO:** ok thanks guys

 **TICTACTACO:** nice to know i have great sonofabitch friends like you 

**TICTACTACO: )';**

 

 **craig:** don't you dare start crying

 **craig:** save that shit for tomorrow at least

**TICTACTACO:** WHY CAN'T I CRY HUH? IS IT LAW NOT TO CRY?

 

 **hokeytokey:** Over-dramatic much...

 

 **craig:** i said to save it for tomorrow 

 **craig:** cus tomorrow's monday. 

 **craig:** school.

 

 **marsh walker:** UUUUUUUGRGRGHRGUHGGGGHGHHGGH...

 **marshwalker:** School can go suck my ass

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** ooooorrrr i could do that for you?

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** ((((((;

 

 **BROflovski:**.............

 

 **craig:** fuck. it's awake.

 

 **TICTACTACO:** LMAOOO 'IT'

 

 **twEEK:** SO all of us Awaek nwo? apart frm Buttersa?s

 

 **craig:** well u obviously need to sleep 'nwo'

 **craig:** i don't want ur health to be even more fucked up so yeah 

 **craig:** get some sleep now ok?

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** lol, craig's subtle way of being soft

 

 **craig:** go away dipshit

 **craig:** speaking of school again, i wanna cry because of it.

 

 **TICTACTACO:** Same

 

 **craig:** obviously u do. u fucking 5 yr old

 

 **hokeytokey:** so craig do you just... wake up and cry? didn't you say you've never cried at this age?

 

 **craig:** yes, yes i did say that.

 **craig:** before, as soon as i woke up on mondays, i'd shed tears.

 **craig:** but now, there are no more tears left to shed.

 **craig:** that is how shitty mondays are.

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** mondays are always when kyle get blamed for cartman's misbehaviour loool

 

 **cooooon:** fuck are you talking about?

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** remember that one time you broke the window  _accidentally_ trying to open it?

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** remember that one time you broke the classroom door handle clean off?

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** and remember that one time you drew not one, not two, but TWELVE dicks on the teachers desk

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** everything you did, you blamed on kyle. on monday for some special fuckin' reason idk.

 

 **cooooon:**....When the actual fuck did I do that last one.

 

 **hokeytokey:** Kenny not to be rude but

 **hokeytokey:** are you sure that last one wasn't you?

 

 **BROflovski:** yeah, i don't recall being blamed for that last one

 

**chokeonthisbigdik:**

**chokeonthisbigdik:** okay yeah maybe that one was me

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** actually, i didn't draw 12 of them

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** i only drew a single dick 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** but made it 12 inches long, it actually took up 3/4 of the desk

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** not as in the inch you'd find on a ruler

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** but yeah

 

 **cooooon:** Your dick isn't 12 inches long Kenny. 

 

 **craig:**  why do we need to fucking know this?

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** because they don't call me big dick kenny for nothing

 

 **craig:** there is not a single person in this entire world that calls u big dick kenny

 **craig:** apart from urself

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** still counts.

 

 **hokeytokey:**  Is he always like this?

 

 **marsh walker:**  Yes

 

 **BROflovski:** It's just Kenny being Kenny 

 

 **TICTACTACO:** OO! YOU DRAW ART ON THE TEACHERS DESK TOO??

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** fucK YE I DO

 

 **hokeytokey:** I wouldn't exactly call penis graffiti 'art'

 

 **craig:** it's ok token, let them bond over doodling dicks

 **craig:** it's what dumbasses do in order to form closer bonds 


	2. day ∞ of craig tucker being a dickhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been ages but i've finally updated because apparently people actually want me to continue this. thank you guys <3\. sorry for the long wait haha. and i just noticed both chapter titles so far mention dick.
> 
> happy new year im still a bitch heehee.
> 
> \- haven't proof read yet
> 
> \- comment if you get confused with the constant name changes/need a guide

**TICTACTACO:** GUYS, we should all meet up one day ~~~~

**chokeonthisbigdik:** not a bad idEA! 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** will there be girlz

 

 **TICTACTACO:** Yeah of course

 **TICTACTACO:** if it's at my house, of course

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** WOO

 

 **TICTACTACO:** YEAH

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** WOO

 

 **TICTACTACO:** YEAH

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** clyde my man, i like you

 

 **TICTACTACO:** Okay.

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** ;)

 

 **BROflovski:** well that fucking escalated... 

 

 **marsh walker:** It's Kenny.

 

 **craig:** mccormick, why are u so fucking thirsty

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** i like guys

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** i like girls

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** why not show my liking towards them?

 

 **hokeytokey:** I don't think you answered that question properly...

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** read my username ok.

 

**[ craig has changed chokeonthisbigdik to horny bastard ]**

 

 **horny bastard:** the fuck

 **horny bastard:**.

 **horny bastard:** ok yeah that's fair.

 

 **hokeytokey:** Anyway... me and Clyde are getting McD's if anyone wants to come

 **hokeyokey:** you're all welcome i suppose

 

 **craig:** all except kenny 

 

 **horny bastard:** understandable. 

 **horny bastard:** i'll already be there anyway 

 

 **craig:** don't.

 

 **horny bastard:** because 'McD' stands for McCormick Dick 

 **horny bastard:** anyone can come ;)

 

**[ token black has kicked kenneth mccormick from eric and the others ]**

 

 **hokey tokey:** there are children here. 

 

 **TICTACTACO** : mama token

 **TICTACTACO** : wait who are the children

 

 **hokey** **tokey** : Butters and Tweek

 

 **twEEK** : w

 **twEEK** : iM sSIXTEEN

 

 **butterfly** : so am I???

 

 **BROflovski** : Shh let the adults speak

 

 **marsh walker** : Dude I swear Butters’es older than you

 

 **craig** : butter(((s’es)))

 **craig** : is everything ok in the brain

 

 **marsh walker** : shtu up please

 

 **craig** : mhm mhm ok

 **craig** : i’ll ‘shtu’ up now

 

 **marsh walker** : duck a dick craiG

 

 **TICTACTACO** : DUCK

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : did someone say succ???

 

 **craig** : no.

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : did someone say dick???

 

craig: no.

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : well now i did

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **craig** : ew

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **craig** : i’m gonna stop talkin now, ‘till u leave.

 **craig** : bye

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **TICTACTACO** :

 

 

 **twEEK** : im scared

 

 **craig** : kenny GTFO

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

 **butterfly** : ( ﾟдﾟ)

 **butterfly** : Are you okay kenny?  

 

 **cooooon** : Ffs Butters, he’s just being stupid

 **cooooon** : Leave him

 

 **craig** : ^^^

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : wow y’all are rude

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : i’m leaving

 

 **craig:** _((((y'all)))))_

 

 **marsh walker:** Kenny I think you’re overreacting

 

 **BROflovski** : he’ll get over it

 

 **craig** : don’t come back

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : you are all fakes

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : apart from butters

 

 **BROflovski:** he used y'all a few seconds ago what happened

 

 **TICTACTACO** : WHAT ABOUT ME

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik** : and clyde too i guess idk

 

 **TICTACTACO** : okay yeah theres the door take your leave

 

 **craig:** mccormick leave before i kick your sorry ass out myself

 

 **chokeonthisbigdik:** ooo kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[ craig tucker has kicked kenneth mccormick from eric and the others ]**

 

 **craig:** we are also banning that face.

 

 **TICTACTACO:** Idk about you guys but 'eric and the others' is a dead gc name.

 

 **cooooon:** Oi.

 **coooon:** What the fuck do you suggest then?

 

**[ clyde donovan has changed eric and the others to CLYDE AND FRIENDS ]**

 

 **marsh walker:** 11/10 creativity

 

 **BROflovski:** that's still a terrible name.

 

 **TICTACTACO:** Thanks

 

 **hokey tokey:** Alright whoever types 

**hokey tokey:** -first without any typos after i count down from 5 gets to name the group chat.

 

 **BROflovski:** Why didn't you just type that down?

 

 **marsh walker:** to prevent copy and pasting I think

 

 **cooooon:** This is dumb.

 

 **hokey tokey:** 3

 **hokey tokey:** 2

 

 **TICTACTACO:** wait wait I thought we were counting down from 5 

 

 **hokey tokey:** Oh my bad

 

**craig:**

 

 **hokey tokey:** 5 

 **hokey tokey:** 4

 

 **butterfly:** _wait!!!_

 

 **marsh walker:** omfg

 

 **hokey tokey:**..yes Butters?

 

**[ leopold stotch has added kenneth mccormick to CRAIG AND FRIENDS ]**

 

 **[ kenneth mccormick has changed their name to kenneth Big MaCcormick ]**  

 

 **craig:** wtf

 

 **butterfly:** Everyone deserves a second chance!!

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** thanks buttercup

 

 **butterfly:** no problem, scroll up to see what we're doing

 

 **cooooon:** bUtTeRs ArE yOu InSaNe

 

 **twEEK:** oH NO

 

 **craig:** ugh

 **craig:** he's probably going to change it to 'kenny's hoes'

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** nuh-uh

 ** **kenneth Big MacCormick:** : **i would never.

 ** **kenneth Big MacCormick:** ** it would be 'kenny's hoes -cartman'

 

 **cooooon:** Good.

 

 **hokey tokey:**....

 

 **TICTACTACO:** All yours Tokeywokeyhokey

 

 **hokey tokey:** 5

 **hokey tokey:** 4

 **hokey tokey:** 3

 **hokey tokey:** 2

 **hokey tokey:** 1

 **hokey tokey:** 0!!!

 

 ** **kenneth Big MacCormick:** ** supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 

 **butterfly:**  Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 

 **BROflovski:** supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 

 **marsh walker:** Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 

 **craig:** person above is a jackass

 

 **TICTACTACO:** SUPERSFRITLICDOCIOS

 

 **twEEK:** SIEMFJGJRIOLKSDMSIEFIDCS

 

 **marsh walker:** FUCK YOU TOO TUCKER

 

 **cooooon:** What the fuck even is that Tweek

 

 **craig:** he tried, fuck off.

 

 **hokey tokey:** I think the biggest concern rn is that Kenny won

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** WOO sit down bitches

 

 **BROflovski:** I CALL FUCKING BULLSHIT, 

 **BROflovski:** I KNOW I SAW _`kenneth Big MacCormick is typing`_

 **BROflovski:** WHEN TOKEN WAS ONLY ON 2

 

 **marsh walker:** SAME HERE

 

 **twEEK:** chEATERRR

 

 **hokey tokey:** So Butters won

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** whY Y'ALL GOTTA EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** kyle i thought we were frens ;(

 

 **BROflovski:** i am  _not_ going to be called a hoe

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** but that's what you are for stan  

 

**TICTACTACO:**

 

 **marsh walker:** Kenny

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** yes stanley?

 

 **marsh walker:** we need to talk.

 

**[ butterfly has changed CLYDE AND FRIENDS to butterfly boys ]**

 

 **craig:** that is the gayest name i have ever seen

 

 **kenneth Big MacCormick:** proud of you butters 

 

....

 

**[ group chat . Craig Tucker is a dickhead ]**

 

 **wiiiiizard:** Day 68593 of Craig Tucker is a dickhead

 

 **taco king:** nice cartman, for me it's day 999283

 

 **stantheman:** I want to murder him before it becomes day 4000th for me

 **stantheman:** someone hold me back

 

 **daddy kenny:** tbh today he wasn't that bad 

 

 **wiiiiizard:** Bro, he disses you everyday on the group chat at least once

 

 **daddy kenny:** tru but at school, he was more focused on tweek than being dicks to us.

 

 **taco king:** Tweek is by far the most oblivious person in our group

 **taco king:** I T   H U R T S

 

 **daddy kenny: i** know the pain.

 **daddy kenny:** stan and kyle eye fuck each other everyday 

 **daddy kenny:** i tried romantically setting them up but it failed

 **daddy kenny:** the day they date will be the day i rest.

 

 **taco king:** this was tweek to craig earlier today

 **taco king:** craig sneezes.

 **taco king:** tweek: ``bless you.``

 **taco king:** creaig: ``you too- wait sHIT``

 

**daddy kenny:**

 

 

 **wiiiiizard:** Guys what the fuck

 **wiiiiizard:** This has gone from discussing Craig being an assole

 **wiiiiizard:** to complete utter gay shit.

 

**daddy kenny:**

 


End file.
